Welcome To The Club
by DreamFeathers
Summary: This happens when I have too much time at work and have a song stuck in my head. Every time I hear this song this little one shot scene starts playing in my mind. Every. Damn. Time. So I thought to get it out of my head and spread the evil. Basically AMV.


**Club Fox**

_**AN:** This is what happens I have too much time at work and happen to hear a song that every time makes me think of this AMV scene. Every. Damn. Time. So I thought to get it out of my head and spread the evil._

_**NOTICE:** Playing the song while reading is recomended to get the gist of it._

_**Claimers:** Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and Welcome To The Club Now by Manian. Unfortunately I'm stuck with my stuborn imagination._

* * *

The sun has already set and one could feel the electrifying strum of music as Konoha was preparing for a full blown Friday night partying. We find ourselves on the steps of Konoha's new underground club which is having its big opening event tonight, bright neon sign spelling 'Fox's Den' illuminating huge iron double doors. Slipping inside from side door and making our way through the narrow hallways of the restricted area of the club until finally reaching the bar and a huge dance floor with a stage on one side and longue filled with inviting looking leather couches on the other. In the middle of the dancefloor is standing a familiar young blonde man who is nervously straightening his black buttons down shirt that has blood red whirl pattern on its back. Wearing black jeans with a decorative silver chain Naruto had given in and taken his hitai-atte from his forehead to tie it to his belt.

_"It's alright  
You're ready for the night  
Of your life  
Stars will shine so bright"_

The young owner of the club hummed, flicking his earpiece on and grabbing his clipboard, clicking his pen sharply.

_"They say  
We're dancing the stress away  
This beat  
Is underneath your feet"_

Forming a quick series of handseals there's a familar poof of a clone appears. Snapping his fingers and pointing towards the stage the clone flases a cocky grin before jumping to stage behind the DJ set. Putting on a headset the clone spins a disc on his finger before slamming it to player. Hearing the beating bass from the soundsystem Naruto nods approvingly before hurrying towards the maindoors to greet his first guests of honor.

_"Right now  
Together we will meet  
This place  
Will blow your mind away"_

Tsunade strides down the hallway with Chizune hot on her heels. The fifth Hokage looks around and a slow predator smile spreads to her lips when she sees the illuminated and extremely well stocked bar taking over wall through the whole length of the club, making Chizune grimace as she could see how this evening would turn out. Gliding across the wide wooden dancefloor the two women takes over one couch, being quickly followed with selected jounin and chuunin companying them.

_"Welcome to the club now  
Gonna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy"_

Flying his hands through seals Naruto created couple of more clones to help Iruka and Asuma to carry trays of drinks to their table reserved for the Hokage and jounins.

_"Welcome to the club now  
Everybody up now  
We've gotta going on  
Till the break of dawn"_

Seeing Neji, Tenten and Lee drifting slowly in Naruto grinned widely before creating one more clone to take care of the bar to help two other clones.

_"Welcome to the club now  
Gonna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy"_

Seeing more guests coming in and starting to fill the bar and dancefloor Naruto jumped climbed to stage, grabbing the micke and letting the beat of music whisk him away.

_"Welcome to the club now  
Everybody up now  
We've gotta going on  
Till the break of dawn  
So put the record on_

_So put the record on_

_So put the record on_

_To the club now_

_To the club now"_

Glancing at the clock over the bar as the crowd on the dancefloor kept slowly growing a look of horror flashed across Naruto's face. Jumping down from the stage he made his way across the now crowded dancefloor and through hallways to maindoor.

_"Right now, we're standing here in line  
__Open up the door Mr Frankenstein  
'C__ause we're here to dance the night away, hey hey"_

Naruto made a screeching halt next to Kakashi on the front doors. The grey haired jounin was wearing a black, tight fitting sleeveless shirt revealing his ANBU tattoo on his shoulder while having a high collar to hide the bottom his face and loose dusty grey cargo pants. Instead of his usual hitai-atte his left eye was covered with a plain eye patch and his single eye curved into a smiled as Naruto gestured him to open the main doors. Both stepped out to greet the cheering crowd of ninjas varrying from Genin to Jounin.

_"Welcome to the club now  
__Gonna pump it up now  
__This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy_

_Welcome to the club now  
__Everybody up now  
__We've got it goin on till the break of dawn"_

Naruto waved hi for Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji and rolled his eyes as he saw that Kiba had brought Akamaru with him. Slipping his arms around Sakura's and Sai's shoulders he guided his friends in while Kakashi stayed by the door, keeping a close eye of the queing crowd. Leading his friends to the front of the stage as he climbed up and grabbed the micke again.

_"Welcome to the club now  
Gonna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy_

_Welcome to the club now  
Everybody up now  
We've got it goin on  
'Till the break of dawn_

_So put the record on_

_So put the record on_

_To the club now_

_To the club now"_

There was shuffle in the tightly packed dancing crowd as a person pushed through towards the stage.

_"Operator!"_

Naruto beamed widely as KillerBee climbed to join him on the stage. The giant tanned man grabbed a second micke and added his signature fastfire rap.

**"They gave it to me having a look,  
my looks' sexy come danza,  
cheking my body, then guide a-"**

_"Oh!"_

Naruto and his clone spinning the music cheered in.

**"Then guide a-"**

_"Oh!"_

**"Hey buddy you're gonna rock the show! Operata's a-"**

_"Crank it up!"_

"**Operata's a-"**

_"Crank it up!"_

**"I ain't amigo, I'm here on da club"**

_"We're here on da club, here on da club!"_

Naruto watched his friends dancing on the front of the stage, happy to see them letting loose and in their own way. Noticing commotion on the back of the dance floor the blonde squinted his eyes against the lights and smoke.

_"To the club now"_

Lee was swaying as if being drunk and looked like wanting to start a fight with Gaara, wanting a rematch for their ages old fight. Even tho the redhead was looking as calm as ever with his eyes closed Naruto could feel the growing annoyance radiating from his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Jump."

The snarl was only warning the young Kazekage gave to people behind Lee before a pilar of sand hit the young taijutsu master, slamming him high up the wall without Gaara needing even bother to lift a finger.

_"To the club now"_

Naruto and everyone else in the room sweatdropped as unconsious Lee slowly slid down the wall. Should have seen that one coming. Shrugging the blonde jumped down from the stage to join his friends in dancing.

_"Welcome to the club now  
Gonna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy_

_Welcome to the club now  
Everybody up now  
We've got it goin on  
till the break of dawn_

_So put the record on"_

_

* * *

_

_**The End**_


End file.
